Wanted: life on the run
by narukaze
Summary: Takes place two years after the game. What do you do when your wanted for murder and you didn't do it? How do you clear your name when you can't back up your story? jetxoc, IanxVirginiaxJanus
1. Prologue: Whom was left behind

Okay I finally finished the Prologue for this story. The chapters for the story will not be as long as my last wild arms story. And I will not do a monthly or weekly thing anymore. They will get done when they are done. Plus I am still writing my bleach story. But anyways here's the Prologue to the story guys! Hope you like it!

**Prologue: Whom was left behind**

Every story has a beginning and ending…

But this isn't the end for the Maxwell gang.

In little twister…

"Jet and Sara never made it." Virginia quickly said. The two beside her slowly nodded. "Do ya think…they got catch?" Gallows asked.

"No. it's not that. It's not that at all." Clive said shaking his head. "Do you have an idea of what happened then Clive?" Virginia asked. "Yes, Indeed I do." He quickly answered her.

"Well? Don't keep us waiting." Gallows yelled. "Most likely…this happened. But I'm not 100 sure…but…" Clive cut himself off. "But…what?" Virginia asked. "No matter if I am right or wrong…it will not help the sitiution." Clive pointed out.

"But most likely…after we left Sara…left Jet." Clive told the two. "left him? You mean she when off on her own?" Gallows asked. "Yes, I was hoping she wouldn't but I guess my words did not help. But after everything that happened…" Clive started to say.

"yeah…I guess it shouldn't be suprising. But in her condition. She shouldn't do something like this." Virginia cried. "…And what about jet?" gallows asked. "Most likely…he ran after her. But I'm sure she was long gone bye that time." Clive slowly shook his head. "So…what do we do? Do we search for them or what?" Gallows asked.

"Well in are situation…that would be hard. We are wanted after all." Clive pointed out. "…normally I would say yes to searching for them. But Clive's right. We can't the ark of destiny may find us if we stay in one place for too long." Virginia quickly said. "…So what? We are just going to…abandon those kids?" Gallows asked. "No…we would never do that. We will find them after we have cleared are names." Virginia told gallows. "…but how the hell are we going to do that?! They still don't believe we didn't' kill the leader of the ark of destiny!" Gallows yelled.

"It will take time. We must come up with a plan to clear are names to start with. One step at a time." Clive said nodding to himself. "…I'll be dead before my name is cleared…" Gallows sighed.

The three started there way toward the tavern.

"Will they really be alright, clive?" Virginia asked in worry. "Of course they will be. Those two are very strong. We have nothing to worry about." Clive told her. "You're right." Virginia said before hurrying after gallows.

"I'm sorry. But lying is the only way not to make you worry leader. But your sister maybe dead before you see each other again…" Clive whispered to himself as he slowly followed after them.

Soon…days when by…

Then weeks and soon months as well…

And soon years did as well.

_Two years later in Little rock…_

It feels so far away now…thinking back about then.

But on a dark and stormy night I met them.

I met them three on a train.

The three of them had arms pointed at each other.

It was hard to tell back then…who was protecting the ark spear and who was out to steal it.

It all happened so quickly…I got to know the three of them so well.

Now thinking back…they feel like family to me.

I came out of my thoughts when I felt a rain drop hit my head. "It's raining…" I whispered looking up toward the sky.

It still doesn't rain very much on Filgaia.

But even after two years…I feel like much hasn't changed at all. We all hoped for peace after putting a stop to Beatrice's plans. But…I Guess that was one thing…we couldn't gain.

"Wow look!" A girl voice yelled. "yeah, they have them up in this town as well." Another girl said. I slowly looked toward the two. "No…" I whispered seeing what the two were staring at.

A wanted poster…

They are up in every town. Everywhere you look to see them.

This isn't right.

They didn't…they didn't do it!

Why can't the ark of destiny understand that?

"wow…do you think they are really still out there?" The first girl asked. "Most likely. I mean they keep putting up more and more posters after all." The second girl answered her. "Wow…they look so dangerous…don't ya think?" One asked the other. "Yeah, really! I mean the one with the silver hair looks more dangerous then all the others!" The second one added in.

D-Dangerous…?

No…no h-he's not!

He-he's…

He's selfish…he can be a jerk.

But also…he has protected me even those he didn't have too!

But he's not dangerous!

_You're a idiot! Why would you do something so stupid for me?!_

But also…he's my best…

_Sara…_

It's all my fault.

All of this.

Because of me…Virginia, Gallows Clive…

And even Jet are wanted.

But…I'm not. Why am I not wanted as well? Why? Why Am I the only one who is safe?!

I felt myself starting to cry.

How…Could I even ask them to forgive me?

I don't have the right!

"Miss what's wrong?" One of the girls asked me. "huh?" I blinked toward them. "You're crying is something the matter?" The other one asked.

"…A past that can't be undone…" I told the two before slowly walking away. "huh?" The two girls quickly said at the same time.

"Did you see that?" A guy in the shadows asked another. "yeah, she is around. We should report to the boss. He will be happy that she has been found." Soon the two in the shadows made they're way out of town.

But who are the pair…and why are they watching a drifter?


	2. In Search for you

Okay this story will start out a bit slow. But it will not take long for the action to kick back in. I still haven't finished my bleach story so the chapters will still come out slowly. I have warned you.

**Chapter 1: In Search for you**

A little ways outside of little twister…

"The sun feels extra hot today for some reason…" I whispered as I pushed some hair out of my face.

My silver hair…I never liked it. And it just keeps getting longer. It's so long now…that I had to tie it back.

It been two years now.

And…

I haven't found her.

But I know why.

She keeps moving. But…in her condition…she shouldn't be doing something so reckless.

"You, worry the hell out of me…you know that?" I asked the air as I slowly headed into town.

It hard to search for her; especially with the damn ark of destiny searching for me everywhere I go.

I looked around town shortly after I entered. "Damn…they put up more posters…" I cussed to myself.

When will they give up?!

It's been two years…and still they haven't.

Damnit.

I could feel my angry getting higher and higher.

Okay…claim down, I told myself.

They will have to give up, sooner or later right? I wondered.

"Did you hear?" I heard someone ask. "Yeah, the ark of destiny is going to make new posters with a higher price on those drifters' heads." Another person answered the first one.

I felt my mouth drop open.

Why?! Why does the world hate me so much?! I wondered.

Why?

"Well headhunters will surely keep going after them, then." The first one said. "Yeah. Really. That is…if the headhunters are strong enough." The two slowly walked away.

Ugh…I hate headhunters.

I had to deal with two of them so far.

And…they wouldn't give up…so I had to deal with them. Kill them in other words.

But they are a pain in the ass. They always have so many weapons on them! Arms, swords, spears; you name it! They have that weapon on them.

It all a pain in the ass!

Soon I made my way into the tavern.

I think if I was of drinking age…I would be a heavy drinker by now. But too bad…I'm not of age.

"What can I do for you?" The bar keeps asked me as I stopped in front of the bar. "I'm looking for information on someone." I quickly told me keeping my brown robe over my face. "And who would this someone be?" The bar keeps asked me.

I quickly pulled out a picture. "This girl. She's older now. But she should look close to this still." I told the bar keeps. "Hmm?" the bar keeps slowly looked the picture over. "Ah, that drifter girl?" He quickly said. "Wait…so you have seen her before?" I asked. "Well, yes…but she was here two months ago." I felt my mouth drop open.

T-t-two months ago?

"And she was only in town for a day or two then packed up and when on." He told me.

I was…so far behind her?!

"Uh…Do you have any idea where she headed next?" I asked hoping he would. "Afraid not. She didn't talk much." The bar keeps told me.

I couldn't believe it…t-t-two months ago? She was here.

She really doesn't want anyone to find her does she? I wondered.

"I see…well thank you anyways." I said with a sigh putting the picture away. I slowly turned away from the bar keep. "Wait! I do remember one other thing." He quickly said. "And what would that be?" I quickly asked him.

"I have heard that she been hitting towns lately that have new ruins by them. She also visited one when she was here." The bar keeps told me.

Hitting…places that have new ruins…?

Why…would she…? I wondered.

"Well that is somewhat helpful thank you. But are there any other rumors flying around about ruins by other towns?" I asked. "Yes, but only one. But it's a bit far away." The bar keeps warned me.

"That's fine." I quickly told him. "Okay. There's a rumor there's one by little rock." He quickly told me.

Little rock, huh?

Is she there…?

"I see…thanks for the information." I said throwing two hundred gella to him before leaving the tavern.

I don't get it…

Why is she…heading off to new ruins…?

Could she?

Could she be…searching for something?

"Wait…maybe she's searching for the same thing as I am? A…cure?" I wondered out loud.

_Flash back…_

_I still have one wish from that day…from two years ago…_

_I wish to…_

_Save you more than anything._

"_Idiot." I remembered saying to her. "What?" She asked me. "Stop doing that! I yelled grabbing onto her shoulders and quickly shaking her. "I hate it…I hate that you blame yourself! When I am at fault here!" I told her as I rested my head on her shoulder. "…what? What are you saying…?" She asked me._

_Even now…I still…_

"_None of this would have happened to you…If I haven't fallen at protecting you. If I had just protected you from those damn demons…then you wouldn't be…" I started to say._

_I still blame myself._

_It's…my fault after all._

"_Jet…none of this is your fault." Sara told me. "Oh? It isn't? But it's yours?" I asked her. "I…" She couldn't say anymore. "…The demons maybe gone. But…I still hold true to my words. I-I will not let you die…" I whispered to her. _

"_Jet…" She whispered to me. "I mean it…I-I will save you somehow…" I told her._

_End of flash back…_

Looking back now…

I can't help but wonder…

How the hell can I…promise something like that?

"I…I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to save you…" I whispered as I slowly left town.

How can one…cure an incurable sickness?


	3. Ancient ruins

First of all sorry to keep you guys waiting. I finished writing two chapters for this story so I will upload them back to back. And second no I still haven't finished the bleach story but I am close. So soon I will only be working on this one. I have plans for this story; big plans. Oh! And if anyone wants to be in a bit scene in the story just give me a name and how you ask. I will be needing some names for some parts of this story.

**Chapter 2: Ancient ruins**

Lately…

Many ruins have been found Senses…Beatrice's Defeat.

But…

All of them…

Appear to have something to do with the demons from ages past.

Demons…like Siegfried.

But there still one thing I don't understand.

Why…did the demons first come here to start with?

That was the question I was looking to answer.

Soon I stood outside a new ruin not far from…Little rock.

Would I find my answer…within? I didn't know. And I wouldn't know until I when inside to look.

Soon I made my way inside the ruins called the forgotten castle.

"Wow this place looks so old. Is this how castles looked back then? When Filgaia wasn't a wasteland?" I wondered out loud.

"I should keep my guard up who know what kind of monsters could be around…" I whispered holding my arms at my side.

But…more than anything. This old ruin of a castle looked like it was ready to fall apart at any minute.

The floor could be unsafe. I have to be very careful…I thought as I headed down a hallway.

But…you know this is kind of lonely.

I never really thought about that until I traveled with all of them. But…it's very lonely to travel alone.

Isn't it?

I think…I think I miss all of them.

Slowly I turned a corner to hear a scream. "What?" I yelled. I could see two young drifters ahead of myself.

Damnit…why the hell are kids in a place like this?!

I quickly ran toward them.

A group of Jabberwocks had them trapped. "Why in the world would beginners enter a place like this?" I asked myself as I shot one of the Jabberwock in the back. The monsters quickly turned toward me. "Hey! You weak piece of junk of a monster if you want meat come get it!" I yelled to them.

I knew I would angrier them this way. Plus…those young drifters could get away.

"Run!" I quickly yelled to them. "But…" the young girl drifter said. "Don't worry these weak monsters can't hurt me. Just go!" I yelled back. "Come on! Marie! If that drifter says go! Let's go!" a male drifter yelled grabbing the female drifters hand.

I hadn't planned on saving people today.

What luck I have huh? I wondered as the monsters got closer and closer.

"Alright!" I yelled as I took out a piece of paper with a seal on it. "Great Guardian of water and Ice. I, Sara Lynn Maxwell call of your power to use. I, the Shaman of Filgaia call for your help!" I yelled as I threw the piece of paper up into the air with a bullet.

The bullet quickly turned dark blue color.

"Guardian Schturdark! Become my power!" I yelled as I put the bullet into my Arms. "Become my power and freeze these ones before me in their tracks!" I yelled shooting toward the group of Jabberwocks.

The monsters quickly stopped in their tracks as they frozen soiled. I then slowly turned away spinning my arms in the air before placing it back in its holder. Slowly the monsters disappeared.

"Monsters like them…here? Didn't I see those type in…Deus ex machine two years ago?" I wondered out loud.

What in the world is going on here?

Those types of monsters shouldn't be around anymore.

I should hurry and look around and get out quickly.

"Umm…miss drifter?" I heard a female voice ask. I quickly turned around. The two young drifters stood before me. "Are you two alright?" I quickly asked them. "Yes, we are fine. But…what happened to the monsters?" The young male drifter asked. "I took care of them. They are gone." I told him. "…took care of them? Wow." I slowly shook my head. "You two should leave, this place isn't safe." I quickly told them. "But…what about you? If it's not safe you should leave as well…miss um…" The female drifter started to say.

"Sara. Sara Maxwell. And I will be fine. I have to search for something in here anyways." I told the two of them. "But you're alone! You don't even have a partner!" The female drifter cried.

A partner…? I wondered.

"Are you two partners?" I asked. "Yes! Sense we met…we have been partners!" The female drifter quickly said. "Marie! Don't say it like that!" The male drifter yelled. "Why not? It's true isn't it, matt?!" Marie yelled back.

"A partner…?" I whispered. "Miss Sara? Don't you have a partner?" Marie asked. "I did. But…I left him two years ago." I quickly said.

My partner was also my best friend.

We understood each other so well.

And…we tried to protect each other.

But…

I left him. Just like that.

I'm horrible…aren't I?

After everything he did to help me…to save me.

I…I just left him behind like he was nothing.

I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry, Jet.

How could someone like you…be willing to protect someone as me?

I don't get it.

"You two should leave now." I told them as I made my way down the hall way passing them. "But!" Marie yelled. "Let's not fight with her. She's right we are out matched to be in a place like this." Matt told Marie.

The two of them slowly left the ruins. But as they got outside they met someone in a brown robe.

"Have you two drifters seen someone like this?" The robed person asked holding out a picture toward the two of them. "Yes! But she looks a bit older." Marie quickly said. "Where have you seen her?" The robed person quickly asked.

"Inside that ruin. She just passed us. She said she was heading deeper inside." Matt quickly said. "I see. Thank you." The robed person quickly hurried inside the ruin. "Who was that anyways?" Marie asked her partner. "Who knows?"

Little by little the pieces fall into place…

But why is this robed person after the young drifter?


	4. Princess

Okay I know I said I would have this one up soon. Sorry it was a bit late last night so here's that chapter now.

**Chapter 3: Princess**

"It took a long time. But finally I am close to her. She within these ruins. Now I just have to find her." I thought as I made my way down a hallway.

It's been two years…

How will she look now…I wonder.

Well Older…but that a given.

But…

More than anything I'm worried about her health.

"Sara…" I whispered out loud. But quickly stopped in my tracks seeing pieces of broken ice lying on the ground.

This was her work. No one could use the guardian's magic as well as she can.

Wait…If she uses magic that…mean monsters are in here?!

I quickly took off running.

This place isn't safe.

Damnit…She's so reckless.

_I was blown away…_

_What could I say?_

What the hell is she thinking? I wondered as some Jabberwocks appeared before me.

"What the hell…are these kinds of monsters doing here?" I asked. A group of them quickly ran toward me.

These are from Deus Ex machina. But monsters like them shouldn't exist any longer! Deus Ex Machina was destroyed two years ago!

This doesn't make any sense!

_It all seemed to make sense…_

_You've taken away everything…_

"Damnit…what the hell…fine whatever!" I yelled as I took Airget-lamh into my hands.

It doesn't make sense!

It doesn't!

And these monsters are weak to Ice. That just great…

_And I can't deal without…_

"A…Accelerator!" I yelled as I raced toward the monsters.

These pieces of crap…can't stop me now. Not when I am this close!

_I try to see the good in life…but good things in life are hard to find…_

"Get…Get out of my…way!" I yelled as I hit the last jabberwocky down.

My past…

And my future…

I…exist for only the reason I wish too.

And…I wish to exist for her.

_I'll blow it away, blow it away…_

_Can we make this something good?_

I slowly put my Arms away as I tried to catch my breath.

I think I over did it.

But…I don't get it. What the hell is going on?

_Well I'll try to do it right this time around…_

_It's not over…_

"Is? Is something happening again?" I asked myself.

I didn't know.

Would…she even know…the answer to that?

Who knows…but no matter what. I have to find her, I thought as I took off running again.

Why…do things feel the same as they did two years ago?

Nothing changed huh?

_I'll try to do it right this time around…_

_It's not over…_

We stop Beatrice…and what did we get for it? A price on are heads.

We are seen as monsters that killed the ark of destiny's leader. Not hero who saved all of Filgaia from the dream demon Beatrice.

Everything is so…messed up.

_There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground…_

Soon I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer. I quickly hid. Could it be…Sara? I wondered.

But soon I saw it wasn't. I couldn't believe how I saw.

"You sure she's in here…Dario?" Romero asked. "Of course, I'm sure! Now we can't mess up! Remember we told the 'boss' we found her!" Dario quickly said. "Yeah I know. I mean how hard could this be! She by herself! Catching her should be super easy!" Romero quickly said.

These jokers are still around?!

Wait…catch her? Are they after Sara?

_This love is killing me…_

_But you're the only one…_

"Yeah well…let's do it!" Dario yelled soon the two jokers disappeared.

Damnit. I have to hurry and find Sara before they do!

--

A bit later…in the inner part of the ruins.

"Wow…this place is so huge! I have been here for hours now." I slowly sighed. "I still haven't found anything. This is disappointing." I whispered to myself. Before I knew it…I came to a dead end. "Huh? Uh…opps…this way was a dead end as well. I wish I had a map or something…I'm only getting lost in here." I said talking to myself.

_It's not over…_

_I've taken all I can take…_

"There she is!" I heard a male's voice yell. "Yep!" another one yelled. "What?" I asked as I slowly turned around.

"Romero? And Dario? What in the world are you two doing here?" I asked them. "That all you can ask? After not seeing us for two years?! Talk about being cold!" Dario yelled.

_And I cannot wait…_

_We've wasted too much time…_

I felt my eye twitch a bit as I looked toward the two.

I could remember why I didn't like them. They are just jokers as drifters.

"We are on a mission here." Romero slowly said. "I see…well then you can leave and finish your mission." I said waving my hand toward the two of them. "Sorry. But we cannot do that." Dario said with a grin across his face.

_Being strong, holding on…_

_Can't let it bring us down…_

"What?" I asked.

Jet quickly doubled his speed as he ran. He felt it. A bad feeling…and it worried him.

"Our mission is to return with you! Sara Lynn Maxwell…or should I say Princess of Filgaia?" Romero asked me.

I stood there giving them a shock look.

Princess of…what?

"You're crazy. I am no Princess. Where the hell would you get a crazy idea like that? I asked them. "Are boss said you is. Boss is never wrong about this kind of thing." Dario told me as he pulled out his Arms.

They're boss…they couldn't mean?

No! No way…it couldn't be.

Because…he's dead.

_My life with you means everything…_

_So I won't give up that easily…_

"You're boss…you're not talking about?" I started to ask backing up a bit. "We only call one person boss! And that person is…Janus Cascade!" Dario yelled.

No…there's just…

No way!

He can't be alive!

Siegfried took his life.

"But that's…that's importable! The demon knight…Siegfried took his life! He can't be alive!" I quickly yelled. "That what we thought! But we both saw him with our own eyes!" Romero told me.

_I'll blow it away, blow it away…_

_Can we make this something good?_

"That enough talking with her. Let just do what we came here for." Dario quickly said nodding toward Romero. They…think they can take me back that easy?

I quickly pulled out my arms and pointed it at them. "Whoa! That's right! I forgot she had an Arms!" Dario yelled. "It would be easier on yourself if you just came peacefully." Romero told me. "You think I would come…peacefully to see…a boss as crazy as yours?!" I yelled. "Think again!" I yelled as I fired a shot toward the two of them. "Whoa! Why does boss always like the crazy women?" Dario asked Romero. "How should I know?"

_Cause it's all misunderstood…_

_Well I'll try to do it right this time around…_

This isn't a problem. These guys are jokers. I just have to do some damage to them then I'll make a break for it. I quickly kept on shooting toward them. As things stood now…I would be out of here in ten minutes.

But I don't get it.

How did Janus live?

And why is he after me?

_Let's start over…_

_I'll try to do it right this time around…_

I just don't…I started to think as I quickly coughed up blood. I slowly looked down at my hand. "No…not now…" I whispered to myself. I was not feeling well again. The room felt like it was spinning.

"Yo Romero. Something wrong with her!" Dario quickly said. "I see that." Romero quickly said. "What do we do?" Dario asked. "Nothing. She will be easier to grab this way." Romero said as I felt myself fall to the ground.

Why now?

Why?

_It's not over…_

_There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground…_

"Grab her!" Dario said as I heard the two of them getting closer and closer. But…I couldn't even lift my Arms.

Why at a time like this?

Why?

They soon stopped before me. I could hear them getting closer and closer. But just as one of the pair was about to grab my hand I heard a shot fired. "What the hell?" Dario asked looking behind him toward the doorway. "Step away from her." A male's voice said.

_This love is killing me…_

_But you're the only one…_

"What? Don't butt in! This is none of yours business!" Dario yelled to the male. Another shot was fired. "I told you to step away from her. I will not ask nicely again." The male's voice said again.

I could see someone covered by a brown robe. I couldn't tell what the person looked like under it. I only could see black jeans and shoes.

Slowly Romero and Dario backed away from me. The robed person quickly ran over to the front of me. "Who are you?" I asked. "We don't really have times for questions. Can you still fight?" The robed person asked me. "Yes, I should be alright." I told him slowly getting to my feet again.

_It's not over…_

_We can't let this get away…_

"Good. I'll help you." He told me. "But this isn't your fight! You don't have to do that!" I cried. "I…I want to help. Plus people like these two give drifters a bad name." He quickly told me. "Alright…then please help me." I whispered to the robed person. He quickly nodded to me. "Oh boy. Now what Romero?" Dario asked. "Now what? Even with another here. We still must bring that girl back with us or boss will be pissed." Romero quickly said. "Yeah true. But now…we have to deal with two!" Dario yelled.

_Let it out, Let it out…_

_Don't get caught up in yourself…_

"…These guys are jokers." The robed person whispered to me. "you're telling me…" I said with a sigh.

_Let it out…_

"How hard could it be? It's only even now!" Romero yelled.

Ten minutes later…

"Oh no! Run for it!" Dario yelled. The two quickly raced out of the room.

_It's not over…_

I slowly shook my head watching them run for it. "Losers…" I quickly said with a sigh.

_We'll try to do to it right this time around…_

_It's not over…_

Slowly I turned toward the robed person. "Thank you for your help. I was starting not to feel well…and those losers when after me at that point." I explained to him. "Think nothing of it. Really I was just passing by the room when I heard yelling." He told me. "Ah, I see…oh I didn't get your name…" I quickly said. "Oh…I'm J…" He quickly cut himself off.

"What?" I asked.

I have been searching for two things.

One answers about the demons.

And the other…

"Adam. My name is…Adam." He quickly told me.

I have been searching for a person named Adam Kadmon.

Could this person be him?


	5. Partner

Okay good news everyone! The good news is I finally finished the bleach story. So now I can be working on this one more. So maybe I can get somewhere with this story now.

**Chapter 4: partner**

In truth…I never wanted to use that name ever again.

But…

I felt feat inside of me…

Would she run from me if she found out it was me?

"Your name is Adam?" She quickly asked me.

"…Yes."

The look on her face worried me.

"What…what's your last name?!" She quickly asked.

Somehow my mind turned blank.

But soon some words came out.

"I do not know." I plainly told her. "Oh…" She sighed.

I knew I would have to leave soon…if I stayed too long I may…I quickly cut my thoughts off.

"You see…" She started up saying. "I'm looking for someone." She told me.

Looking for someone? I wondered.

"I thought you could be him because…his name is Adam as well…" She told me.

What? I wondered.

"His-His name is Adam Kadmon." She told me.

I felt like time had stopped than.

That name…how the hell could she know it?!

Her memories of all that…!

No…she couldn't be remembering?!

Fear took me over again.

I don't want her to know!

No…you mustn't know! I told myself.

"Never heard of him…" I slowly answered her.

Don't try to remember for your own good…please…

Because if you do! I thought.

_Flash back…_

_But because of all that…I was born._

_The me I am today…_

_The Filgaia sample…_

_But before that…happened. I didn't have a true form._

_But I got one…when Elliot Enduro held the form of his death son over me…the Filagaia sample._

_He named me…Adam Kadmon then._

_And also…at that time sealed away Sara's memories within me and made a second seal for Filgaia's power of destruction on me as well._

_But it was her past was so bloody…_

_It would be better if she didn't remember…killing two drifters._

_But because of those two drifters her power had awoken…_

_YOU KILLED HIM! I could hear her voice yell. The real Jet enduro dead protecting his father from the drifters. Acting as a human shield._

_Everything started from there…_

_Beatrice most likely saw her power than as well…_

_The wheels slowly started to move…_

_Even before the two of use met face to face…we're connected._

_End of flash back…_

It…hurts…

I don't want her to have to be in pain like that ever again…

So…

Please don't try to remember…

Or…

You may break.

"Adam?" I heard her voice ask. Slowly but surely I snapped out of my thoughts. "Is, something the matter?" She asked.

Silent…

Then slowly I opened my mouth.

"No."

It was a lie. She was standing right there in front of me.

How long has it been sense I have seen her?

Two years?

She looked older…she would be 19 years old now.

Her hair was a lot longer. Her dark brown hair just touched the bottom of her back.

She just looks so…beautiful?

Was that the word?

But not just because of her long hair.

She was taller now…but so was I myself. I was 6 foot now. And I had to look down at her. But not by much; She had to be 5'5" not that much shorter.

Her clothes were different too. She didn't wear that brown outfit any longer. She had on a long dark brown dress.

That…that showed herself off pretty well.

Specially her…I stared toward her chest for a second.

Pervert! I growled to myself.

But…we're they bigger now?

Pervert, Pervert! My inner self yelled.

Damnit gallows had rubbed off on me!

I felt a deep blush quickly cover my face.

She gave me a confused look over my silent.

"You should…should leave here it isn't safe…" I slowly told her. "I will soon after I'm done looking around. She quickly said.

She always so damn stubborn.

But…I guess so am I…

"…" I slowly shook my head and slowly walked passed her. "Wait!" She yelled. I quickly stopped in my tracks. "Umm…thank you again." She told me.

I slowly nodded to her.

But if I had too…I would save her again and again.

"You should be more careful specially traveling by yourself." I whispered to her. "I know…" She told me.

She's careful…but she could always be more careful.

I slowly turned back around to her. "What?" She asked. I slowly took an item out of my pocket and held it in my hand. "This item is kind of yours…" I told her quickly dropping it in her hand. "What is it?" She asked as I still covered it.

"The gem of the heir of Filgaia…And you fit the part as the princess nicely…" I whispered slowly uncovering the teardrop that sat in her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I quickly blushed.

Fit…the part n-nicely? I wondered.

I stared down in shock seeing the teardrop sitting in my hands. "…where did you get this?" I yelled quickly looking up.

But…he was gone.

I looked around in surprise. Did that really just happen? I wondered.

"…Who was that Adam really? And how did he get the teardrop?" I asked myself out loud.

The gem of the heir of Filgaia…his word had said.

But what did that have to do with me?

You fit the part nicely…

I felt the blush on my face become deeper.

Had…that Adam person just…Flirted with me? I wondered.

I stared at the Teardrop again.

It was a beautiful blue color. The color of water when the sun shines down on it.

I quickly shook my head.

Don't think about it! I told myself. I quickly put the teardrop away within my pocket. I didn't have time to think about nonsense!

I quickly ran out of the room.

Slowly after that he reappeared in the room again and removed the brown robe from his face. "Sara…" He whispered as silver hair touched his face.

It took a lot for him not to follow after her.

She is alright…he told himself over and over again.

As long as he knew that…he wouldn't follow.

Well for now…that was.

Author note: okay I know it's a short chapter! Sorry about this. The next chapter will be longer I promise!


	6. monster

Okay here's a longer chapter guys. I'm slowly starting to make head way in this chapter. And I did always plan to bring Janus back. I mean he just too fun not to write about right?

**Chapter 5: Monster**

"Why the hell…did you two return?" Angry voice asked them. "W-we're sorry boss!" Dario quickly said. "I don't want to hear it! I ask one thing of you two! And…you can't even bring one girl back?! IDIOITS!" The voice yelled. "We would have had her. But a person covered in a brown robe stepped in to help her." Romero spoke up. "…Oh? Did he have Arms?" Janus asked slowly standing up. "Yes he did. A black one." Dario quickly said.

Janus grinned.

"Hehe…so the Knight is still protecting the princess?" Janus wondered out loud. "Boss?" Romero asked. "Very well. I guess it can't be helped. I will join you two to catch are little princess." Janus grinned. "Alright boss!" Dario grinned as well. "With boss with us we cannot lose!" Romero nodded to himself.

You didn't learn last time did you? Janus wondered.

Sense…you truly didn't make her yours…

I will make her truly mine.

Janus started to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sadly I slowly left the ruins finding nothing…

"Boo…what a waste of time…" I quickly sighed.

But that was weird Romero and Dario we're after me. And they kept on saying Janus is alive.

But…

I don't believe them. There's no way he could be alive!

No way in hell…

"None of this makes any sense! Why are losers like them after me?" I yelled out loud shaking my head.

What the hell…is going on?

"_That is a good question Shaman." _Raftina's voice spoke up. "Raftina?" I quickly asked placing a hand on my forehead. _"Yes it is me." _She told me. "Do you know something about all this?" I asked.

Silent…

"I'll take that as a no." I sighed. _"Everything should be over now." _Raftina voice slowly said. "Should be? What do you mean?" I asked. _"When Beatrice was destroyed two years ago with your power of destruction. That should have ended everything but…" _Raftina started to say.

"It's not over…is it? Something happening again right?" I asked with a sigh. _"Yes. But what that something is…not even I know at this point." _Raftina voice whispered.

This is bad…not even the guardian lord of love knew what was happening.

But maybe she knew why I was called princess?

"Raftina?" I asked. _"Yes, Shaman?" _She would never answer all my questions. I wonder why that is. "Some drifters I just ran into called me princess of Filgaia. Why would they call me that?" I asked.

Silent…

"Raftina?" I asked. _"I cannot answer that question." _She plainly told me. "What do you mean?" I asked again. _"I mean what I just said shaman. I cannot answer that question." _Raftina quickly said again. "You know something then don't you?" I asked.

Silent…

I knew…she knew something then. Raftina would always not answer questions about me for some reason.

But…I wonder why…

But….maybe she would answer questions about the teardrop?

"Will you then answer questions about the teardrop?" I quickly asked. _"…The teardrop? You have the gem of Filgaia?" _Raftina asked in surprise. "Yes, a person named Adam gave it to me. He said it's the gem of the heir of Filgaia…" I nodded to myself.

"_Well…he wasn't lying. The teardrop is a high level energy gem stone that for a long time was passed down by the royal family of Filgaia." _Raftina told me.

Royal family? I wondered.

"_Wait…you said someone named Adam gave it to you?" _Raftina asked. "Yes." I quickly said. _"I see…odd I thought he hated that name…" _Raftina's voice whispered.

"What?" I asked. _"Nothing. It's nothing importation Shaman. I need to rest now…we will speak more later…" _Raftina's voice quickly said. "Raftina?" I asked the air.

Silent…

And with that Raftina was gone again.

Over these two years…I haven't really spoken to her very much. But…for some reason when I really have a question that needs to be answered…

She just…disappears.

I just don't get it…

Is she hiding something?

I shook my head a bit. Wondering about it wouldn't help.

Just push it aside…I thought as I slowly headed back toward town.

It had been a long day. A very long day…

And I guess a bit weird.

But I'll forget all about it by tomorrow! I thought as I slowly entered little rock.

I shouldn't stay here much longer…I thought as I headed for the tavern. A day or two more…then I'll move on again.

I-I don't want to be found…

I'm still running like a chicken even two years later…

I'm so hopeless.

I sighed as I entered the tavern.

I'm a horrible person who is a chicken running from people who gave a damn about me…

They much hate me by now…and I hate myself as well.

I'm-I'm a monster.

That what you would call something born from a machine and not a human…right?

A monster…

I slowly headed up to the inn counter after entering the building. "Ah, miss Maxwell! Will you be staying one more night?" The inn keeper asked. "Put me down for two." I told him. "As you wish. Have a good night." He told me.

I then paid for the room before slowly heading upstairs.

But little did I know I was being watched. "Should we follow her boss?" Romero asked. "No. Let her be for now." Janus grinned. "But…why boss? She's so close!" Dario asked.

"Don't you two clowns know anything? As a princess we must greet her as one." Janus grinned at his thoughts. The two quickly agreed with they're boss. Janus quickly ordered another drink with a grin across his face.

He had plans for the little princess.

Oh, yes he did!

Another person stared toward Janus. He knew that person far too well.

_So he really is alive_…the person thought hiding himself in his brown robe. _This getting more and more dangerous_… He slowly shook his head. _I may…I may_ _have to come out of hiding soon_…He thought feeling some silver hair touch his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly I closed the door behind me. But something felt off.

I wonder why?

"I'm just thinking too much again!" I told myself before heading off to bed for the night.

I haven't had dreams for close to…two years now. But…I guess nothing can last forever…

Because tonight…I had a nightmare…

I think it wasn't just a nightmare…maybe even pass of my past?

"She stares at the Filgaia Sample, Adam Kadmon a lot…" Elliot voice said watching the young girl. "Yes, I know…they are connected now." Werner spoke up shaking his head.

This place…it was a white room. But at the other side of the room stood a big tube. And something was inside of it. I could see a little girl staring at the tube. "When will you wake up?" the little girl asked staring into the tube.

_When will you wake up?_

Why…? Why did I feel like…I have asked that question before?

I could see it now! Some-someone was inside the tube. C-Could it be Adam Kadmon?!

A flash of light blinded the room.

Then…

I saw the little girl on her knees covered in blood. And two bodies lying on the floor not moving.

What…what the hell happened?

"Why-Why am I covered in blood?! W-what…what have I done!?" The little girl cried dropping arms to the floor.

T-the ray of light?!

That's my arms!

But…but—how?!

I then saw a flash of pictures. The little girl yelling at two older men; a silver hair boy protecting his father and…the ray of light appearing before the young girl.

Why-why was I seeing this?!

But before I should get that question…answered I awoke to Raftina's voice. _"Shaman! Shaman! Please wake up!" _her voice cried. "Hmm…Raftina?" I asked rubbing my eyes. _"Hurry! You must flee now!" _She yelled. "Flee? From what?" I asked as I heard someone trying to open my door.

Danger?!

"_Shaman! You must leave now! There's no time to think!" _Raftina sounding like this made me feel even more worried.

Someone was still after me…Raftina was right. I had to leave now.

I hurried over to the window and opened it. And, yes…without a second thought I jumped.

As I jumped out of the window the door opened. "Hehe…I guess the princess heard us." Janus grinned. "What should we do?" Dario asked as Janus walked over to the window to watch the princess head to the end of town.

"Don't be stupid. Follow her! And catch her! And if you two…don't catch her this time…" Janus said holding his hand out toward the window. The glass quickly shattered. "You know what will happen, right?" Janus asked as his eyes started to glow red glaring toward the two. "Y-yes. Boss! Don't worry we will catch her!" Romero yelled before hurrying out of the room with Dario.

"Hehe…I can feel it. Stupid demon…I may have been your sacrifice to start with. But with your fall…what was yours became mine…" Janus laughed feeling the power within.

Demon's energy…it was wonderful…this energy!

He wanted more…

More!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could feel it as I ran out of town; I was being followed again.

But where could I go too?

"_Shaman head south! A new cave is there now." _Raftina told me. "A cave?" I wondered out loud.

Could I really lose them in there? Well it was better than nothing. Quickly I hurried south after I left town hoping to lose whoever was following me there.

Soon after I entered the cave…it made me remember the gemstone cave. Another gem cave maybe I really could lose my followers in here?

Quickly I hurried deeper into the cave. I could see big crystal in every room I ran by…these crystals are filgaia's life force.

And so are gems seen in caves and other areas.

Filgaia's life…

But I never thought…my future would turn out like this.

But I quickly snapped out of my thoughts coming to a dead end room. "Crap…" I whispered hearing footsteps behind me. "T-There she is!" Dario voice yelled trying to catch his breath. I slowly turned around to face them. "You losers again?" I asked with a sigh. "Hey, that's not very nice!' Dario yelled again.

Why do these losers keep coming back?

"Like I care. Leave before I get angrier." I told them. "We can't do that. "Romero told me. "Did you ever listen last time? I will never go with you and meet your boss!" I yelled.

"That's fine." A voice in the shadows quickly said.

Someone was with the two losers?!

Slowly the person stepped into the light standing in front of Romero and Dario. I stood in shock…at the blue hair man. "Hehe yes, it's nice to see you again to lady, or…should I call you Princess?" Janus asked with a grin.

"J-Janus…Janus Cascade you really are alive?" I asked in shock.

I didn't want to believe my eyes. I didn't want to believe them!

How?

I couldn't help but wonder…

How could this man be standing before me?!


	7. Knight

Okay this chapter a bit…uh longer I guess I should say. But still not too long! Janus finally shows his true colors in this chapter. I hate…that bastard!! growls to herself and stuff

**Chapter 6: Knight**

"J-Janus…Janus Cascade you really are alive?" I asked in shock.

Janus quickly grinned.

_You said that if you could flap your wings…_

"Well of course. After that demon fell…I retook my body." Janus still grinned stepping toward me. "You mean…Siegfried?" I asked. "Whatever the hell that demon's name was. But I could care less. I only care about getting what I want." Janus grinned at me.

Something wasn't right…

How could he recover his body?!

He should have died with Siegfried…

_You would never come back down…_

_You always aimed for the blue, blue sky…_

"What's wrong Princess?" He asked stopping before me. "…." I slowly glared at him in answer. "…My, my that isn't a look a princess should give anyone. Specially your _new knight!" _Janus grinned grabbing my left arm.

"Let go of me, your dirty bastard…" I growled.

"Oh my! A princess saying words like that? Wouldn't you two say that's unheard of?" Janus asked Romero and Dario. "Yes, boss! You are so right!" Romero quickly said and Dario nodded in agreement.

I hate him…

"Let go…"

"No. I will not as your knight I have to protect you…Princess." Janus laughed.

I felt my right hand shake as it slowly pulled out my Arms. I quickly pointed it at his head. He just blinks not looking surprised at all.

"Boss!" Dario yelled. Janus waved his hand at the two telling them to stay back. "That's right…I forgot you had Arms." He whispered. "You will let go of me now! Or I will shoot your head off!" I yelled.

Janus grinned.

_Still without remembering sadness…_

_I begin to grasp pain when these feelings reach you…_

"Go ahead. Shoot my head off." Janus told me.

Did he not believe me?

"I'm serious!"

"Then show me you are…Princess."

Janus laughed.

Soon a shot was heard.

And…Janus' body slowly fell to the floor.

I felt like I was going to throw up…

Why did he dare me to do that? I wondered as I covered my mouth with my other hand.

_They will change into words…_

_As you awaken from a dream in an unknown world…_

I quickly closed my eyes.

"Boss!" The two clowns yelled.

"Hehe she really did shoot me!" Janus voice laughed.

My eyes quickly shot up.

I saw him slowly sitting up. And…he's head…it…it was just there?!

But I shot it clearly off!

I slowly shook my head as I backed away from him.

He's…

He isn't human!!

He slowly got to his feet grinning toward me. "Damn…getting your head shot off really hurts." Janus said rubbing his neck.

_Spread your wings and take flight…_

_You said that if you would flap your wings…_

I slowly let go of my arms and it fell to the floor.

He's…a…

He's a monster…

"What's wrong my princess? Don't you get it?" Janus asked.

I slowly shook my head at him.

"Hehe…I got to keep a little present from that demon…" He told me as he started to transform.

I quickly fell to my knees. "…monster…" I whispered weakly. "…hehe… call me what you will, Princess." Janus quickly grabbed my chin. He forced me to look at him.

_You would never come back down…_

_You aimed for that white, white cloud…_

"But this feels wonderful! This power…this power!! I want more!! Tell me where to get more!!" He yelled. "I-I don't know…" I whispered weakly.

His energy…

I can't…

I can't breathe!

It's-It's like he is a real demon…

"Whoa boss! What's wrong?" Dario asked. "Nothing! Keep out of my business!" Janus yelled as his eyes started to glow.

His energy…he can't control it…

_You know if you can just make it through, you'll find what you seek…_

_Keep trying to break free for that blue, blue sky…_

If this keeps up…the demon energy will…I thought as his grip tightly on me.

I let out a scream.

"Boss stop! You're going to kill her!" Dario yelled grabbing hold of his arm. "Shut up!" Janus yelled hitting him away. Dario quickly smacked into a wall. "Dario!" Romero raced over to him.

The demon energy…it will…kill him…

His skin was…coming apart.

His body can't take the pressure from the energy…

_That blue, blue sky…_

_That blue, blue sky…_

"I will ask one more…time…" Janus told me.

"Where do I get more of this kind of power?" He asked.

I could get my voice to answer him at all.

I-I feel so weak…

If this keeps up…I, myself will…

_Using a sound like harsh words, you broke the old window that was rusty…_

"I asked you a question damnit! Answer me! You dirty bitch!" Janus yelled tighten his hold again.

I-I can't fight him…

As long as his in that form…

I…

Soon a shot was heard and Janus' hand quickly let go of me.

_You got tired of seeing the cage, you threw it away and never looked back…_

I quickly started to cough trying to catch my breath.

Someone had saved me?

I sighed breathing in heavy.

"Hmm?" Janus slowly turned toward the doorway. Adam stood there in this brown robe holding his arms toward Janus. Some Smoke was coming out of his Arms.

He saved me…again?

"So…the princess' knight returns again?" Janus asked.

Silent answered him.

"Still as friendly as ever, huh?" Janus laughed.

Why did it sound like…Janus knew him?

"Leave this place now." Adam ordered.

_The pulse that beats quickly catches my breath…_

"No, I haven't gotten what I wanted from your princess, so far." Janus grinned. "Cut the crap Janus…you shouldn't be alive to start with. Leave before you make me angry." Adam growled.

I hate him…

I really do…

But somehow he knows Adam…I wonder how…

"I'm not leaving…"

"Fine…then you will get a fight, you bastard."

_Kick this window and take flight…_

"Boss!!" The two clowns yelled. "Keep out of this! Keep watch over the princess!" Janus yelled at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This bastard…

How dare he be alive…

You should be dead!

DEAD!

He had no right…to be breathing…to be standing…

To be laughing or grinning…

This bastard should be dead with that Demon.

And…how dare he put Sara's life in more danger!

"What's wrong? You when quiet after your big talk!" Janus grinned. "You should be dead. How dare you stand here! How dare you live!" I yelled firing some shots toward him.

"Well I sure feel welcomed. After not seeing each other for two years…this is how you greet me?" Janus asked shooting back canceling out my bullets. "Don't act like we're ever friends! Because hell will freeze over before that happens!" I yelled.

"Adam!" I heard Sara's voice yell.

"Adam?" Janus asked.

"…."

"Is someone telling lies to his princess?"

_You said that if you ran that you can do it…_

It wasn't truly a lie…

"Or…are you scary to face her? For her to know the truth about you?"

"Shut up…" I whispered.

"That it's isn't it? The knight scared the princess will want nothing to do with him!" Janus yelled. "I said shut up, you bastard!"

"Hehe…run, run will get you nowhere! It's only normal to fear what isn't normal!" Janus laughed.

_That far far voice that calls out to you to take your very radian hand…_

Fear…

I have so many fears…

Specially…thinking about how she may react…

Would she fear you?

Run from you?

Don't make me laugh!

I am to believe android can have feelings for a human?!

You with human emotions?!

Something that isn't human can't feel that way toward another!

I have always felt fear…

Sense I heard Lee halt and Siegfried words…

This fear wouldn't go away…

"…."

I slowly shook my head.

Now wasn't the time to think about things…like this…

"What would your princess do…hmm? If she found out it was you…under that robe?" Janus whispered to me. I glared at him. "Jet…enduro…" Janus whispered trying to pull my robe off my head. I quickly ducked.

I couldn't let her know!

At least…not right now…

_Just to search for that blue, blue sky…_

"Scared…?" Janus laughed.

"….." I glared at him in answer.

"Don't you want to greet her face to face?" Janus asked. "This is none of your damn business keep out of it." I growled.

"Fine, then."

We both pointed are Arms toward each other.

Things felt the same as they did two years ago…But…

I clearly knew they are different…

I hate him…

I hate this bastard…so much!

We both fired at the same time.

And…

Both we're hit at the same time.

I felt his bullet gnat again my right cheek.

We both we're knocked off are feet. "Boss!" his two clowns' yelled racing over to him.

"Adam!" I heard Sara yell. I watched her race over to me. I slowly sat up. "…Are you, alright?" She asked.

"….." I looked at her without saying a word.

_I understand if you fall, but continue to go after the light…_

"Adam?"

"You must leave." I told her. "But…I can't leave you like this!" She cried.

"Idiot! Don't you get it at all?! He's after you!" I yelled at her.

She gave me a shocked look.

Don't be stubborn now…please.

"Hehe…yelling at your princess…that's uncalled for!" Janus yelled taking a throwing knife from Romero. "Boss?" Romero yelled as he threw it toward us. "…Watch out!" I yelled grabbing Sara and covering her from the attack.

But…

Soon I knew he didn't plan to use that knife to attack us…

But too…

I felt my hood of my brown robe slowly fall to the ground.

_You said that if you could flap your wings, you would never come back down…_

"Hehe…you have to face her now, Jet enduro!" Janus laughed. I quickly touched the top of my head only feeling hair.

No…not now…

"J...Jet…?" Sara asked in surprise. I slowly looked down at her. Her eyes asked me…what are you doing here?

"….."

I slowly got back onto my feet. I could feel her still staring at me in surprise.

"Boss…isn't that one of the drifters from two years, ago?" Dario asked. "Yes, it is. And all four of them have a nice price on they're heads." Janus grinned.

He was getting a whole laugh out of this wasn't he?

"Well let's take care of business." Janus grinned coming toward myself and Sara.

I glared at him as I held my arms tightly.

"What's wrong? Didn't want to show your face to your princess?"

"Shut your hole, you bastard!"

"Well, you would have to face her…sooner or later…"

_You search for that white, white cloud…_

I knew he was right…but I never planned things to happen like this…

"Well…what do you think princess? Of your knight showing up after so much time apart?" Janus asked.

"….."

Sara hasn't said a word sense…she saw it was me.

"Not very talkative are you two?" Janus shrugged to himself.

Even with the guardians help…it's still three vs. two.

It we aren't careful…

We could lose…

We fired some shots toward them and they returned are fire. Romero threw some knifes toward us. "Ah!" Sara yelled at her arms fell out of her hand.

I saw Janus grin looking toward me.

He…wouldn't…

He wouldn't attack someone…weaponless right? I wondered.

But soon I saw I was wrong…

He pointed his Arms toward Sara.

"…!!"

Janus quickly fired.

"Accelerator!" I yelled racing toward us.

She's weak…to start with…because of the form Janus is in.

I quickly jumped in front of her shielding her from the attack. She grasped as I did so.

"Jet!" She cried as the force from the attack sent the two of us flying into a wall close behind us. "Jet!" I heard her cry again.

We…We lost.

"Hehe…you truly are her knight. Shielding her as a human shield." Janus laughed. I glared back at him.

He planned all of this hasn't he?

"Foolish boy…you would give up everything just to save one person?"

"You're stupid…Jet enduro."

Janus quickly kicked me in the back. I yelled out.

"Boss! Stop, you're going to kill him!" Dario yelled. "Idiot! That's the plan!" Janus yelled kicking more.

_You know if you can just make it through, you'll find what you seek…_

"Stop, please! Leave him out of this!" Sara yelled.

"Can't…I'm sure he wouldn't move even if he wanted too…isn't that right, boy?" Janus asked. I glared at him as I felt blood roll out of my mouth.

"Hehe…that's what I thought!" Janus laughed as he started kicking again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No…

Stop!

Stop this…please!!

Stop protecting me…Or you will!!

Janus grinned stopping for a second.

No…his body can't take much more!

"Hehe…this is more fun than I thought it would be!"

Jet glared at him breathing heavy. "Jet please stop! Stop doing this…you will!" I cried feeling tears run from my eyes.

"I'm…not moving." He whispered to me.

"Jet! Don't be stupid if you keep this up!" I yelled.

"Then so be it…"

_Keep trying to break free for that blue, blue sky…_

Stop…

Stop…being so stubborn!

"I will not let him…hurt you."

"Hehe…a knight to the end, huh?" Janus asked as he lifted his foot up again.

"NO!" I screamed as a light surrounded myself and Jet. "…What?" Janus asked as he backed away.

_That blue, blue sky…_

Raftina appeared over us.

"Hehe…she summoned a guardian huh?" Janus asked.

Romero and Dario we're hit away by the force.

Janus watched closely as jet's body started to heal. "Tch…trying to save him, princess? It's useless! I'll just beat him up again and again!" Janus laughed heading back toward us. "…you haven't won." Jet told him touching Luceid's medium. "You're lying to yourself it's all over!" Janus yelled running toward us.

Luceid quickly appeared before Janus. "…what?" He stopped in his tracks.

Luceid growled.

L-Luceid? I wondered.

_That blue, blue sky…_

"…Summoned another one? You're just buying time! Because you're…!" Janus yelled as Luceid disappeared with him.

Jet grinned.

"He lost…" Jet whispered.

Slowly Janus reappeared and fell to the ground. "This-This can't be happening! H-how can I lose…to the like of you?!" Janus yelled coughing up blood.

Raftina soon disappeared.

"Boss!" Dario yelled. "We must retreat!" Romero told him. The two help their boss up and soon left with him.

Jet slowly looked up at me after they left.

We stared at each other without saying a word.

I don't know what to say to him…What could I say?

I just left him two years ago…like he was nothing.

But…here he was again…just appeared before me…

And saved my life…without asking for anything in return…


	8. Fear and regret

Okay just to let you guys know ahead of time I will be out of town for about a week come Friday so I don't know if I will get another chapter done by then. More than likely no. So this fluffy one will have to hold you guys over for now.

**Chapter 7: Fear and regret**

I didn't know what to say to her. Where do I even start?

I have so much to tell her.

But…

I can't get any words out of my mouth.

I haven't seen her for two years…And…I have to act stupid like this?!

Talk to her!!

"S…Sara…" I whispered to her. She quickly looked away from me.

Is she angry…? That I lied to her?

"Sara…I-I'm sorry." I told her.

"…Why are you here?" She asked me. "What?" I asked feeling lost.

"Why are you here? Why are you protecting me!!" She yelled.

I just stared at her dumbfounded.

"I…"

"You idiot! Why-why didn't you just forget about me?! Don't you get it at all?! I just put you in more danger!!" She yelled inching away from me. "…Forget about you?! How the hell could I ever do that?! I-I can't forget the person that I-!" I started to say. "No! Don't even say that!" She yelled covering my mouth.

…What?

"I have no right to have people care for me! To worry about me! I-I'm a horrible person!" She yelled as tears ran from her eyes.

Sara…she's…she's more hurt than I am…

"Did you forget?! I-I just left you…like you-you we're nothing! How-How can you wish to protect someone as useless as me?!" She yelled. I pulled her hand off my mouth. "…Claim down. You're going to make yourself sicker acting likes this." I told her. "Stop…Stop acting like you…" She started to cough.

I sighed as I shook my head. "I told you." She quickly shook her hand freeing her hand from mine. "Sara?" I asked. "No! Stay away from me!" She yelled quickly moving away. "Sara?" I asked stepping toward her slowly. "NO! Stay away!" She yelled pushing me away.

…Was-Was she rejecting me?

I felt paralysis as I watched her run out of the room.

She…She ran from…me?

I felt myself slowly fall onto my knees.

_Would…she run from you?_

"…."

She…ran from me.

"_So…the big knight is just giving up?" _Luceid voice asked."Not now, Luceid…" I sighed.

I-I wasn't giving up. I-I just felt beaten.

"_So…you're going to let the shaman, go?" _Luceid asked. "…I-I never said!" I yelled shaking my head. _"Then…why are you not running after her?" _Luceid asked.

"…She wants nothing to do with me."

"_Are you sure?"_

"What?"

"_She as scared as you are boy. She feels as lonely as you do…in this world."_

"…."

"_You must…be there to support her. And…She will support you as well."_

"Luceid…" I whispered as I pushed off the wall hurrying after her.

"_What?" _He asked.

"Stop talking so much…" I whispered as I ran out of the room.

Lucied than appeared in the room. "You're finally growing up…boy." Luceid whispered to himself. Soon Raftina appeared beside him. "Yeah…he has." Raftina whispered to Luceid.

"…It has been sometime Raftina." The wolf quickly said. "Yes…it has." She quickly answered.

"How has she been?"

"…She's trying to remember."

"…Did you stop her?"

"Yes…but she's having visions in her dreams."

She couldn't stop those…

"I see…"

"She was asking too many questions as well…"

"You can't keep ignoring her must longer." Luceid said. "I know…Luceid. I know…" raftina shook her head.

"After all…She has very little time left."

Raftina quickly broke down hearing the guardian lord of desires words.

She knew he was right…everyday that passed the young shaman grew weaker and weaker.

And…there was nothing they could do to save her.

She will die…

Soon the two disappeared…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran…

I ran from him.

I never planned doing this when I saw Jet again.

So…how did things end up this way…then?

I-I took out my Angier on him too.

I'm so horrible.

I don't understand…how can he want to protect someone as horrible as me?

I'm pitiful too…

I'm better off gone…then I will not worry him or any other person.

I could hear someone running after me. "Eh?" I slowly looked behind me.

"It's not good for your health to be running!" Jet yelled.

What?

Why…was he running after me?

I quickly try to speed up. "You really are stupid! Stop following me!" I yelled back.

"No, I will not!"

"…!"

"I will follow you to the end of Filgaia if I have too!!"

I felt tears running out of my eyes.

No…why can't he just stop?

I have no right…to get his kindness.

I have no right at all.

Just then I felt myself trip. "…Eh?" I felt myself slowly falling. I quickly closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground.

But…

It never happened.

I was confused.

I quickly opened my eyes finding arm around me. "…when did you become this clumsy?" Jet voice asked. I quickly looked up at him. "Well?" He asked waiting for answer. I felt myself break down then. "J-Jet! I-I'm so sorry!" I cried clinging onto him. "W-What?" He asked being taken by surprised last his balance and we both fell.

"…I'm-I'm so horrible…" I cried clinging to him still. "…Claim down will you? I don't want you any sicker." Jet sighed rubbing my back. "…but." I started to cough again. "See? What did I tell you?" He loves to be right. "…" I didn't say a word as I rest my head against him. "I don't want you to apology anymore." He plainly told me.

"But…"

"No butts…I understand why you did what you did. And I'm not angry. I-I was just crazy worried about you, Sara…" He whispered into my ear. I felt heat quickly take over my face.

Worried about me…?

"…? Are you listening even?" Jet asked sounding annoyed. "Y-yes…I am! J-just because I'm not looking at you…doesn't mean I'm not listening!" I quickly said trying to hide my face. "…Sara? Are you blushing?" Jet asked.

Why did it sound like he was grinning?!

"N-no of course not!!" I yelled feeling a deeper blush take over my face. "Oh really? Then look at me…" He is grinning!!

Bastard…

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no!"

"Yep, I'm sure you are blushing now." He nodded to himself. "NO I'M NOT YOU IDIOT!!" I yelled staring up at him. "Really? Then what's all that redness on your face?" He asked.

"Stop it!" I yelled looking away from you. "You're telling me to stop it? Did you forget? Didn't someone pick on me all the time…before?" He asked me taking hold of my chin; he forced me to look at him. "T-that was different!" I told him looking away.

"No…it only different because; I'm picking on you…and not the other way around right?" Jet asked as he stared to ling his face down toward mine. I could feel his warm breath across my face.

NO!

I quickly pushed him away; I watched him hit a wall to the right of us. "Ouch…damnit Sara!! Why do you always have to be soo?!" Jet quickly stops yelling falling onto his knees. "Jet…what's wrong?" I asked him.

"N-nothing…" He lied.

He's back was shaking. He's back…it didn't heal all the way from Raftina did it?

"You're-You're still hurt from Janus aren't you?" I asked him. "No…I told you. It's nothing…" he told me keeping his head pointed toward the ground.

He wouldn't tell me so…but I could tell he was still in pain.

I slowly took out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

It was my fault…that he is in pain.

"You're a liar." I told him as I hugged him. "Sara?...w-what are you doing?" He asked. "Don't move alright?" I whispered to him holding a piece of paper against his back. "Heal…" I whispered as a light surrounded him.

I could hear him sigh. "You don't have to do that…"

"Yes, I do. It was my fault…you got so beaten up…after all."

"…Stop blaming yourself, gees." Jet sighed. I felt myself cling onto him again. "How can I not? Blame myself? Tell me…" He didn't answer. "You got hurt because of me. Janus hurt you because…you protected me! How can I not blame myself, Jet? How?!" I asked.

"It's not your fault. Janus has always been a bastard. A monster…you have no right to blame yourself over this. I wanted to protect you…so I did." He told me as he put his arms around me. "So you have no reason to blame yourself. It was my fault and my fault alone." He whispered to me.

He's…too kind.

"…You're taller now…" I told him. "Am I?" He asked. I nodded to him still clinging. "…you have changed as well. Your hair longer…isn't it?" Jet asked taking some of my hair into his hand. I slowly looked up at him.

"I like it…" He told me. I felt blush take over my face again. I quickly looked away from him. "But…that isn't the only place that changed about you." Jet whispered into my ear. "Huh?" He was he talking about?

"You're uh…" I slowly looked up at him. "I think…you're chest is a bit bigger…" Jet blushed. I glared at him. "H-Hey I didn't mean it as-as a bad thing!" Jet yelled with blush across his face. I quickly pushed him away. "…I didn't know…you were a pervert!" I yelled at him.

"Hey! I am not!"

"Well you sure have a funny way…of showing you're not!" I yelled back at him. He sighed. "Okay…maybe that was the wrong thing to say…" I glared at him.

"Maybe?"

"Okay…it was! But I wasn't trying to be a pervert or anything like that!!" Jet yelled toward me. "Then…what was Enduro trying to do…hmm?" I asked.

I heard him say something under his breath. "What was that?" I asked. "I said…is it wrong…to like my girlfriend's body?" He asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Girlfriend?" She asked.

Ah, damnit…why the hell did I go say that?!

I don't even know…if she even thinks of me that way…

"…Just forget about what I said! It-It was just stupid…me saying that." I growled to myself.

Don't piss her off anymore…I told myself.

"So you're taking back what you said?" She asked. "Of course I am! I know…I know you don't have to tell me! I was a idiot to just say that out of nowhere!" I sighed shaking my head a bit.

"Oh?...hmm I see. That's a bit disappointing…" She whispered to me. "…W-what?" I asked out of surprise. "nothing." She quickly said. "No! Don't just write it off! Tell me what's disappointing!" I took hold of her shoulders shaking her. "…it doesn't matter." She told me.

Was she disappointed…I took it back?

"Sara…are you disappointed that I…?" I started to ask. "…." She quickly turned away from me.

I sighed.

Why was she always…so hard to understand?

"Sara…" I took hold of her hand. She didn't say a word. "Just listen alright…?" I whispered to her. "I take back the 'girlfriend' part but…I don't take back the other part. I do-do like h-how your body looks…" I whispered into her ear.

I felt heat quickly take over my face again. I quickly watched her trying to hide her face again.

Did I make her blush again? I felt myself smirk at the thought.

"Come on." I said pulling on her hand. "T-To where?" She asked. "To town…you need to rest." I told her. "N-No I'm fine." She said coughing trying to keep up with me.

"No you're not. Janus did a number on you as well."

"….."

"So we are heading back to town…and I will not take 'no' for answer understand?" I asked her leading the way out of the cave. "Fine…" She sighed.

She's weak…

Her body's so weak…

And Janus' wasn't helping her health. With his demon form…

She's weak…

And I worried…I'm so worried.

How much longer…do you have left…?

Sara?

An: I said it was a fluffy one! I plan to add the other back in soon. Meaning Clive, Virginia and gallows. I just had to get this part out of the way.


	9. I am me

Okay, I am out of town still. But I finished writing this on the way out of town so I hop on the internet to get it up. I really want to make head way on this story now and I plan to and so that what I am doing!

**Chapter 8: I am me**

_Flashback…_

"_Think about it…Maxwell! Soon we will give birth to a new life!" Elliot yelled staring into the tube Adam kadmon floated within. "…I'm glad someone is happy about all this." Werner sighed._

_Sins…_

_How many more sins…would he have to make to protect his daughter? And Adam kadmon the hope of their future?_

_He had just lost his wife two days ago…_

_And the only thing he had to remember her by now was…his cursed blood daughter. _

_How many more sins would he add to his list?_

"_Is something troubling you, friend?" Elliot asked Maxwell. "How can you even ask that?! Have you forgotten? My own daughter killed two men! How can you just push it aside?!" Werner yelled._

"…_She did what she had too."_

"_Don't you bull shit me…with answer like that!" _

"_Maxwell…"_

"_No! Elliot Enduro you listen to me! She murdered two men! Do you hear me? She murdered them! All because of Filgaia's power of destruction sleeping within her!" Werner was pissed. How could his friend act so calmly about all this?_

"…_I haven't forgotten. But tell me this…what do you wish to do about it? She's a child; and she doesn't remember a thing." Elliot said calmly._

"_I…"_

"_It is alright. Her power has been sealed away and we removed the memory of the time and planted it within Adam." Elliot said placing his hand on the tube Adam rested in. "He will be are hope, Werner. Do not fear. He will protect her and she will protect him in return." Elliot nodded to himself._

_They are connected._

_These two children of our future. They hold are hope…for a peaceful future._

"_We must trust the future to Adam as well as to your daughter Sara." Maxwell nodded listening to his friend's words. He knew he was right._

_We must trust them…_

"…_You see him like Jet don't you? You see Adam as your second son." Werner asked. "Yes…its painful thinking he is no longer with me but…" Elliot slowly shook his head._

_Two days ago…two drifters entered the lab to destroy the Filgaia sample._

_That was when everything started…_

_Elliot's son jet shielded his father from bullets; dyeing in his place. And then…Sara shot to dead the two drifters with the Arms protype we just made._

_**The ray of light…**_

"_Maxwell." Elliot said and I snapped out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked. "She will look very beautiful when she grows up." Elliot told me._

_I nodded to him._

_She will look very much like her mother._

_She will look like Ekatrina…Ekatrina had beautiful dark brown hair as Sara does._

"_Adam will grow strong and handsome as well…Elliot." Werner told him._

"_Good, he will have his mother's good looks then." The two friends started to laugh._

"_We will have very much to teach him soon." Werner quickly said. "You will help with that…right Maxwell?" Elliot asked. "Of course I will. And Sara will help too." Werner told his friend._

"…_I wonder…Do you think Adam will feel emotions like humans do?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"…_You sound sure." Elliot said turning toward Maxwell. "Because he will be raised as a human. He will learn all he needs. How to live…and how to inner act with other people." Maxwell told his friend._

_You are the second half of our hope, Adam…_

_Much works lays ahead for you…_

_But also for Sara…_

_I will always be a bad father. That is why I need your help in my place._

_Please protect her…Please befriend her…_

_But please don't fall in love with her…_

_Because if you do…_

_It will destroy the both of you._

_Two weeks later…_

"_What the hell going on, Melody?" Lee halt yelled._

"_Oh no…! No this can't be happening!!" Melody yelled hitting a keyboard._

"_What is this?!" Malik asked._

"_The reactor…it-it's going to over load!" Melody screamed._

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Shut it down now!"_

"_I-I can't! It's locked up!!"_

_Sins…have a funny way…of somehow cleaning themselves up._

_Later I learned one of the members of our team when made…turning things out like this._

_It all turned out like this because of the dream demon…__**Beatrice**__._

_She tried to use are Yggdrasil to get what she wanted._

_But…she failed…_

_And the reactor overloaded…_

"…_You can't be serious, Lee halt!!" Elliot yelled into the computer screen. "Yes, I am! This place is going to blow! We have less than ten minutes! You must flee Elliot now!" Lee halt yelled back at him._

"_I can't! I can't leave Adam! Or Maxwell or Lady here!"_

"_Don't be a Fool, enduro! They are lost as of now! It would take 15 minutes to get to them! You must give up on them!"_

"_I am not losing my son!" Elliot yelled shutting down the screen. "I am not losing Adam!!" Elliot told himself before hurrying out of the room._

_In the sample's room…_

_Sara slowly stood up feeling the room shake. "What…what's going on? Why is the floor shaking?" She asked herself looking toward the boy within the tube._

_He was still silent…He would breathe in and out quietly; and that was the only sounds the boy would make._

_She slowly headed over to the tube; the boy was asleep within. "…I…I don't understand. I-I feel like I know you. No-no that 's not it." She slowly shook her head. "I feel like I have known you for a long time. But without memories of you. But…uncle doesn't like when I speak to you…do you know why?" The young girl asked._

_Silent answered her._

_She sighed shaking her head._

"_This feeling…what is it?" She asked herself._

_Adam eyes opened a bit looking toward the girl. She quickly looked up at him. He had closed his eyes before she saw it._

_Had she been seeing things?_

_No…She thought for sure she saw his eyes open a little…_

_Adam…the boy that never moved inside of that tube. But I was told he was just sleeping as long as I could remember…_

"_When?" She asked touching the tube. "When will you wake up?" Sara asked staring up to the boy's face._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ellliot quickly raced down the hallway. Ten minutes…he only had ten minutes left!_

_He couldn't…_

_No! He couldn't think like that!_

_He had to find Maxwell and the children before it was too late._

_He couldn't let them lose they're hope for a more peaceful future for Filgaia!_

_Soon he found Maxwell heading down the hallway toward the sample's room._

"_Maxwell!" he yelled out._

"_Elliot?" He asked in confusion state._

_Slowly Adam eyes opened all the way staring down toward Sara._

_They-They are open!!_

_The two stared at each other without saying a word or anything more._

"_What? The reactor going to over load?!" Werner asked Elliot. "Yes! We only have ten minutes left! We must hurry to the children!!" Elliot yelled._

_The two quickly nodded racing down the hallway together._

"_How did this happen?!" Werner asked. "We don't know but…Lee halt can't get Duran to answer his calls." Elliot told him. "…You're not saying?!" Werner asked. "I don't know…we can only guess at this point." Elliot told Maxwell._

_Could Duran really have over loaded the reactor?!_

_The area around them was starting to fall apart._

_They-they wouldn't make it!_

_No…no! NO!_

"_Adam! Lady!" Elliot yelled as the ceiling came falling down on top of him."Elliot!" Werner yelled soon following him as it caved in over him as well._

"_Eh?" Sara quickly looked toward the door; she heard something…_

_She was sure of it. Slowly she took a step away from Adam inside his tube._

"_Do not leave, Adam." A voice told her; "Shaman…" The voice continued saying._

_She slowly turned around seeing a woman with blonde hair floating before her. "Who-Who are you?" She asked. "Raftina. My name is Raftina." The guardian lord of love told the child._

"_R-Raftina?"_

"_I do not have time to speak anymore. Please hurry beside the tube the boy is within." Raftina told the child._

"_Why?"_

"_You will die if you do not." Raftina plainly told her._

_She nodded and did as she was told. "…but…what is happening?" Sara asked. "A…A tragedy is happening…but you and the boy will live. You and he will meet again later, Shaman." Raftina said placing a force field around the children._

"_S…Shaman?" Sara asked before passing out from the shock._

"_She looks so young and innocence right now…" Raftina whispered before disappearing. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Werner weakly got to his feet; he had to get to the children! He promised his friend he would._

_They have to be live…they have to be live! He told himself over and over._

_He had to believe it…it was the only thing keeping him going. _

_Soon he entered the sample's room. Everything was destroy._

"_No…" He whispered as he shook his head._

"_Sara! Sara! Where are you?!" Werner called out in fear as he searched the room._

_Soon Werner stopped beside a broken table. "…What in the world?" HE asked seeing her lying beside the tube Adam was within. He tried to touch her but was pushed back._

"…_A barrier?" He wondered looking down at the burn on his hand._

_She couldn't make a barrier not at her age. She knew nothing of her powers._

_Then…who did this? Who saved them?_

_Back then…they we're both saved. But they we're saved for a reason; to help protect the future of Filgaia._

_End of flashback…_

Slowly we entered little rock…

"Really…I'm alright…" I quickly told him. "…No you're not. You're tired and I know it." Jet wouldn't listen to me.

But maybe that was a good thing; because I was lying.

And I believe he knew it.

He had covered his face again before we entered town.

But…I didn't understand something.

Why did Janus force Jet to show his face to me? What could Janus gain from that?

I don't know…

I never did understand what Janus was after before. But now…he wanted more demon's abilities or powers if you wish to call it that.

I felt him grab my hand and hold it tight. "Jet?" I asked. "You can't call me that name here." He quickly told me. "…But what do I call you then?" I asked him.

"Adam."

I didn't want too. But I knew he was right…I couldn't call him Jet. He's wanted for murder after all.

"…then where are we going…A-Adam." It didn't feel right calling him that name. "…to the tavern. You have a room in the inn there right?" He asked looking toward me. "Well yes…" I whispered back to him.

He nodded without saying another word led the way into the tavern then up to the inn counter. Soon the inn keeper greeted me. "Ah, Ms. Maxwell welcome back." I nodded to him as Jet slowly let go of my hand.

"Hmm? And who is this?" the inn keeper asked looking to Jet. "He's…" A pause for a second; I nodded to myself. "He's my best friend. His name is Adam." I quickly said.

I'm sure Jet was giving me a shock look. I never told him; that I saw him as my best friend.

"Ah, I see. Will Adam need a room for the night?" I quickly shook my head. "No, he will be staying with me." I plainly told the inn keeper. "Alright, very well have a good night." I nodded to the inn keeper before slowly making my way up the stairs; Jet soon followed after me.

"Ah, to be that young again…" The inn keeper said with a sigh.

We didn't say a word to each other as we headed down the hallway. But soon we stopped at a door and I take a key-card from my pocket; slowly I opened the door to the room; then headed inside. Jet soon followed me inside the room closing the door behind him.

"Did you mean that?" Jet quickly asked as soon as the door closed. "Mean, what?" I asked turning to look at him. He quickly uncovered his face. "Don't play dumb with me now. You know what I am talking about." He glared toward me.

Oh…is he talking about? I wondered.

"Sara." His voice quickly said. I look him right in the eyes, "…I-I did mean it." I told him.

He looked surprised.

"I know…it sound stupid doesn't it?" I asked him. He said nothing. "I mean we fight over everything and even stupid things but…" I cut myself off shaking my head. "It's not stupid." Jet quickly said. I gave him a surprise look, "It isn't?" I asked. "Of course not. Because…you're my best friend as well; and…the person I love the most…" Jet quickly said as a deep blush came across his face.

He…He still loves me? I wondered.

"Jet…you still…?" I started to ask. He nodded to me. "…I don't understand you." I sighed. "That makes two of us." He told me.

"…But how can you still love me? After what I did! I don't understand…you don't make any sense!" I cried. He sighed as he shook his head. "What did I tell you before? When I told you of my feelings?" He asked me.

_Flashback…_

"_Jet?"I slowly asked him. "Yeah?" He asked in return. "Would you give me time? To find out how I feel about all this? I just need some time to think." I quickly told him. "Yeah…I didn't think I would get answer out of you anyways. So take the time you need but…" Jet started to say as he stepped a bit closer. "But…?" I asked him._

"…_What I feel will not chance no matter. What your answer maybe…" Jet whispered to me._

_End of flashback…_

I felt heat quickly take over my face. "Oh…someone must have remembered what I said." Jet grinned about it.

…Geez he's just so evil sometimes!

"S-Shut up you jerk!" I yelled turning away from him. Why does he like to pick on me now?

Then again…don't I normally pick on him all the time? I guess…I'm getting what I ask for, huh? I wondered as I felt him quickly grab onto my arm.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you…_

"Sara…" I heard his voice say in a serious tone.

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow…_

I slowly turned around to look at him. Why? Why was he acting all serious now?

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be…_

_And I don't want to go home right now…_

"We…" He started to say. "We need to talk about something." He told me.

_And all I can taste is this moment…_

"Okay?" I gave him a confused look. Talk about what? What was on his mind?

_And all I can breathe is your life…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I need to tell her the truth…

About…

About who I really am.

_Cause sooner or later it's over…_

"I…I want to explain why…I told you my name was Adam…" I started off. She could only give me a confuse look at first. "You don't have too." She told me.

I quickly shook my head.

I –I wanted her to know.

_I just don't want to miss you tonight…_

_Flashback…_

"_Old man! Old man!" I sang._

_Some of the only memories I had when I was small was with Werner Maxwell…_

_But…I always called him…'my old man'…_

_And I don't want the world to see me…_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand…_

"_What is it, Jet?" Werner asked looking up from the campfire. "Why do we camp out so much? Couldn't we just stay in town or village?" I asked._

"_We could…but this is part of your training…" _

"…_training? Camping out is training?" I asked._

"_Well of course it is. You must learn everything. How to feed yourself in the wasteland. What if no town around how would you get food?" Werner asked._

"_Umm…" I had no idea._

_Cause sooner or later it's over…_

"_The answer is…you would hunt for your dinner." Werner told me. "Hunt? You mean kill your own dinner?" I asked. "Yes, of course. In the wasteland only the strong live and the weak die. It is the law of the wasteland so…remember it well Jet."_

_I nodded to him._

_I didn't know then…_

_But he was training me for the blood to come._

_My hands weren't covered by blood back then…_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight…_

_Werner stayed with me until I could do everything myself. Until I knew; what I wanted to do._

_That was when I told him._

"…_A drifter?" He asked after I told him. "…Yeah then I can make easy gella right?" I asked him._

_He was silent at first._

"…_I guess you could."_

"…_? What is it…old man?"_

"_Nothing. If that what you want to do…I will not stop you. It's your life after all."_

_And I don't want the world to see me…_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand…_

_I slowly nodded to him._

_This man had done so much for me…I guess I was a bit…grateful to him._

_He had looked after me sense I was small…just like a father would._

_When everything's made to be broken…_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

_Soon the two of us stopped walking. "We will part ways here." Werner told me out of nowhere. I nodded to him._

_I never asked why; because I didn't care why. That was the truth._

"_Alright, then goodbye old man." I told him turning my back to him with my arms on my back._

"_Jet."_

"_What?" I asked._

"_Remember, you must learn to inner act with people." He sounded like he was warning me._

"_Whatever…"_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming…_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies…_

"…_You will meet her soon, Jet. And when you do protect her and she will protect you in return…" Werner voice whispered._

"_Meet who?" I asked as I turned to look at him._

_But he was gone._

_I quickly looked around the area. "Old man?" I called out._

_When everything seems like the movies…_

_Yeah you bleed just to k now you're alive…_

_It was like…he had never been with me._

_But…who had he been speaking of?_

_You will meet her soon, Jet…_

_Her?_

_A girl…maybe?_

_And I don't want the world to see me…_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand…_

_Two weeks later…_

_We met on the train…the four of us._

_And…I met her._

_I met Sara…_

_End of flashback…_

"No, I do have too!" I quickly told her.

_When everything's made to be broken…_

"Okay…"

Tell her the truth…

But…when I do…will I still be Jet?

Will I still be me?

_I just want you to know who I am…_

"…the reason…the reason I told you my name was Adam. Wasn't truly a lie…" I plainly told her grabbing onto her shoulders. "…wasn't truly a lie…what do you mean by that?" She asked.

_I just want you to know who I am…_

"What I mean is…my real name isn't Jet enduro. My real name is Adam Kadmon." I felt the words come out so slowly.

And I watched a shocked look quickly appear on her face.

So…now you know what I didn't wish to tell you. The person…you we're looking for…was truly me.


	10. Scars

Okay I know where I want this story to go pretty much. And after this chapter I will finally add gallows, Clive and Virginia back in. I just had to get some things out of the way before hand. So no worries! But the question is who would Virginia be better with? Janus or Ian?

**Chapter 9: Scars**

"What I mean is…my real name isn't Jet enduro…"

When I heard him say that, didn't want to believe him. But…I knew he wasn't lying.

"My real name is Adam Kadmon."

I felt shock quickly take me over when he told me that. The person I had been looking for was…him?

Meaning…I left him just to find him again.

Wait…

Could…could this have been…what he found out…when he returned after the demon pillar two years ago?

I felt angry, so angry…

I quickly turned away from him. "Sara?" He asked sounding confused. "The others knew didn't they?" I quickly asked.

"I…" Jet sighed.

I knew what he would his answer would be, even before he answered me.

"…Yes, they knew."

"…But, you wouldn't tell me? How am I…different?!" I yelled out. "…that's…" He quickly cut himself off.

"I thought you said _I'm your best friend as well_; you sure aren't acting like it! You can't even tell me the truth! You're unfair!" I yelled. "I know…I am…" He sighed. "You get to know everything about me but not the other way around? You're a jerk!" I yelled standing in front of the window staring out into the starlight sky.

"I know I was selfish Sara…" he started saying. "But…I-I feared what you would think of me." He told me. "What I would think of you?! You think I would act different because you aren't human?! Then you really are a idiot!" I yelled.

"…!"

"You're-You're so stupid!! You are just jet! And you will always be!" I told him. "…You still call me jet…knowing I'm really…?" He started to ask. "You will always be jet. Do you understand, now?" I asked him.

He didn't answer.

"After all…I'm not truly human as well…" I whispered quietly.

Soon I felt his arms quickly circle around me. "…your right…I am a idiot." His voice told me.

How come…he only agrees with me lately?

"You're not going to…disagree?" I asked him. "No, because your right." He told me. "I…I have been a stubborn idiot for a long time now. And I guess it shows…I-I'm just a stupid android…" he told me holding me a bit tighter.

Android…? Is that what he truly…is?

"But…" I could feel him resting his head on my shoulder. I felt him shaking; was-was he crying?

"Jet…?" I asked.

"…I'm a huge idiot." He quickly said. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "Because…look at me! A stupid Android like me keep trying to hold onto hope. The hope…that I will not be turned away, by the person I care for! That's why I'm idiot! To wish for you to love me as much as I love you…is truly foolish…" jet quickly let go of me.

It isn't foolish at all…every person wishes to be loved by another.

Hope…it's the only thing that keeps people going; that have lost so much…

"It's not foolish jet." I told him as I slowly turned toward him. "…yes, it is! Come on just, go ahead and tell me _what idiot _I really am!" Jet yelled.

"No, you're not! It's only human to wish to be loved by another! To want to care for that person! And to be with him for as long as you live!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked. I could only give him a confuse look. "…we're talking about me right? So…why did you say _**him**__?_" Jet asked.

"…!!"

How could I let that come out?!

"I-I meant her! I-I just said the wrong word!!" I quickly lied. "…no. you're lying now. Who was this _**him**_…you were speaking of?" Jet asked. "…y-you're over thinking this far too much!" I yelled turning away from him.

Soon it was silent…

Jet grinned to himself.

He wanted to push her…just a little more.

"…Oh? Really…then you wouldn't mind me asking one more question, right?" He asked. I felt a bit worried hearing him ask that. "I know I kinda asked you this before but…maybe you have answer now…" Jet whispered resting his head on my shoulder again.

Answer to what?

"Do you? Do you love me?"

I felt all my sense turn off then; well not counting the deep blush that took over my face.

"I…" I quickly cut myself off. I couldn't get anymore words out of my mouth.

He could tell; she was blushing heavy.

"Well I guess I have my answer." Jet quickly said heading toward the bathroom. "…b-but! I didn't answer you!" I yelled quickly turning toward the silver hair boy. "You don't need too. Your blushing heavy aren't you?" He asked keeping his back at me.

"W-What?! H-how can you tell?!"

"Because I know you… Pretty well…"

"…then you know how I feel toward you?"

He slowly nodded as he opened the bathroom door; "I'm going to shower. I haven't done so for a long time now. Plus…I'm sure you would like me more if I messed clean." Jet smirked.

"You jerk! Don't think so big of yourself!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him as he closed the door. I could hear laughing within the bathroom.

I hate him acting like this! I hate it! WH-What a jerk he is!!

Slowly I turned toward the window.

He knew. Along he knew I felt the same toward him…

Was I being unfair all this time? I can't even return those words he told me.

But…after everything that happened…

I…

I couldn't forget him.

But why?

I wondered as I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Are you crying?" I heard jet's voice quickly ask. I didn't answer him. I could hear his footsteps right behind me. How did he get that close without me knowing it?!

"Sara you're crying aren't you?" He asked again.

He knew I was…I didn't need to answer him.

"I guess…I am…" I said rubbing my cheeks.

Scars…

Everyone has scars; even if they can't be seen outside these scars maybe inside.

I have those scars inside and I know for a fact…they will never heal. These are scars that cannot be healed by anything or anyone.

Because…these scars are so painful; and hurt too much.

"Why are you crying?" Jet asked as his arms snaked around me. "Because I don't understand you." I quickly told him. "Nothing new about that." He grinned.

"I'm serious, jet!" I cried hearing him sigh, "Fine, what don't you understand then?" he asked. "…why? Why do you love me?" I asked.

"Hmm…that is a good question."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I…really I don't know." He plainly told me. "You don't know why? Then how can you even be sure?" I asked trying to pull free from him.

"Because…whatever I am with you my heart beats faster. Your does the same right?" Jet asked. "I…" I sighed.

Because I knew he was right and truth be told…I had no idea why I cared for him as well.

"But…do I smell nice and clean?" Jet asked rubbing his head against my shoulder. "J-Jet! Stop that!" I quickly yelled as a heavy blush covered my face again. "I will…if you answer the question." He plainly told me.

"Y-Yes…you do…" I whispered to him. I could hear him laughing quietly. "See…? Was that so hard?" He asked.

-- --

Scars…

I have so many of them but so does she.

These are the kind of scars that cannot be healed; not even with time.

And these scars can be the most painful of all…

Because these scars…haunt you forever…

"You should lie down and rest…" I told her as I slowly let go of her. She slowly nodded as she headed past me without saying a word. I slowly turned around to watch her. "Jet…where are the others?" She asked. I knew she would ask that question sooner or latterly. "I don't know." I told her the truth.

I left them behind two years ago when I…when after her; for all I knew they could be dead. Well then again most likely…Clive's life. But…I hope the other two aren't.

Oh god…I hope gallows isn't alive…

That stupid bastard…

"What do you mean…you don't know?" She yelled. "I mean what I said. I haven't seen them in two years…Sara. I left them behind to find you." I told her. "…but…what if they are!" She cried. "Claim down…if you work yourself up…" I started to say as I heard coughing from her.

I sighed.

She really worries me…sometimes.

"You're over reacting…Clive is with them. So…they will be fine." I told her.

Okay maybe just maybe…I was kinda lying.

But just a little bit…

"Yes I know…you're right but…" She said as she sat down on the bed.

I knew now…where this was leading and I didn't like it. I sighed I would kick myself for asking this but I had too.

"You want to go find them…don't you?" I asked her. "Yes…" She quickly told me. "You know that maybe hard…they are on the run as well." She nodded to me.

Her mind was made up wasn't it?

"But…we could go to Humphrey's peak! I' sure Catherine has heard something out of Clive!" She cried.

I just couldn't win this.

"Fine…we will start toward there tomorrow morning but for now…get some rest, alright?" I said with a sigh. She nodded to me.

"Alright, goodnight jet."

"Yeah…goodnight Sara." I whispered back to her.

Soon after that we when to bed. I slept on the floor and let her have the bed.

I could tell…this would be a long night ahead of us…

Scars…

I still had those scars on my chest from two years ago; from that dune monster and I am sure Sara still has the scar on her back as well.

We both had scars that could be seen and couldn't be seen…

But…

We both looked to each other hoping each other could help the other's scars heal.

But in truth…we both knew…it couldn't be healed to start with.


End file.
